Mirror Image
by DestinysAngil
Summary: almost done!, will Xien ever get to dish out revenge? why am i being so mean to her? and who's the new guy? will she return to Kyoto?
1. Default Chapter

Lost.  
  
Kenshin knocked on his and Kaoru's door. "Kaoru, are you awake?"  
"Yes Kenshin."  
He then walked in to see his wife and son. Kaoru looked worn out, but otherwise fine. In her arms she held the long awaited son.  
"His name's Kenji." She whispered softly.  
"Kenji." Deciding he liked the name, Kenshin smiled.  
  
"Megumi, why're you still here?" Kenshin asked when he closed their door, only to find Megumi right outside holding a small bundle.  
She looked up and then back down. She then showed him the bundle. His eyes widened slightly.  
"It's a girl. Kaoru doesn't know. She won't make it through the night."  
Megumi held out his daughter to him. Snuggled against his chest, she looked peaceful.  
  
My young one. I feel as if you should live. Why do you have to die? Kenshin asked himself, looking up into the stars as if searching for an answer. He looked down at his daughter.  
She looked up at him in return. Her eyes were like Kenshin's. And then she smiled.  
Kenshin smiled back. "My little Xien."  
She closed her eyes, and ceased to breathe.  
  
Kenshin set his daughter in the basket softly. It didn't seem right to bury her. Just let her float away on the river, like a beautiful memory.  
A dark form watched him from the bridge. Seijuro Hiko frowned. That baka. He can't even see the life that's still in her.  
  
Finally done, Kenshin turned to go, leaving his daughter behind, and a new saga to unfold.  
  
AN/ hey peoples!! Hope you like this!! I think I missed the final battle with shishio!! Dang it!! Oh well, I'll just wait until tomorrow to find out!! Well, tell me what you think!! This is my first rk fic so don't burn me too bad!! See ya next chapter!! 


	2. Another baka?

Another baka?!!  
  
Xien executed a perfect Dou Ryu Sen.  
"See Seijuro!! I can too perform a perfect Dou Ryu Sen!! Ha ha ha ha ha!! Take that!!"  
"Hmph. Just because you can fling rocks through the air doesn't mean that you're done with your training. You're just another baka." Hiko replied.  
Both Xien and Hiko were sitting on a hill overlooking Tokyo. It was peaceful under the sakura tree, and Hiko didn't want to leave quite yet.  
Meanwhile, the 10 yr. old's face was turning a bright red as her hair as she let her legendary temper build up.  
Then quietly she said, "I'll take your sake."  
"What did you say?"  
"I'LL TAKE YOUR DANG SAKE!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled, jumping up and grabbing his jug of sake.  
His eyes snapped open and he just missed grabbing her as she raced down the hill.  
The murderous look in Hiko's eyes couldn't be mistaken for any other emotion as he strode down the hill after her.  
  
**..**..  
  
So this is Tokyo. I'm sure Hiko won't be able to find me for at least a little while. Jeez, he's too slow for my liking. Besides, my after images should give me more time to look for the Battosai.  
After a little while of walking and doubling back and walking forward again to confuse her master even more, Xien found herself at the dojo. Peeping inside, she saw a full size class being held before her. Every movement was synchronized. A woman with black hair, pale skin, and Safire blue eyes led the class.  
Stepping inside, she moved so that she next found herself in the yard, though well in the shadows. She drew her shinai, and let the rhythm take her.  
  
Kenshin looked over to where the little girl was. She'd been there practically the whole class. He smiled, thinking. She's probably lost and has never had a sword lesson in her life. His eyes widened when she drew a shinai and started copying Kaoru's every move.  
"Kenshin, what's wrong?" Yahiko asked as he came up.  
"Look in the shadows, Yahiko." Kenshin's eyes never left the girl who performed the whole exercise perfectly  
  
"Good work everybody, you're excused!" Kaoru called out to her class as they packed up for the day. She turned to find a girl behind her, still looking at her. Suddenly realizing that she was caught, she stepped out into the light. Just then a form that we all know all too well stepped and caught her by the scruff of the neck.  
"Finally caught you. Did you really think I'd fall for those after images for long, my baka?" Hiko asked as he held her by the neck of her shirt facing him at eye level.  
She crossed her arms. "I don't care if I'm a baka or not, but it took you longer than I anticipated. You must be losing your touch old man. Or are you the baka in this situation?"  
Kenshin got up. He'd better save this little girl from sure death. He came up to Kaoru's side just as the fight began again.  
Hiko's jaws clenched and you could tell that he was straining to not blow up. Xien just smirked.  
"One more score for me. And by the way Seijuro, your sake was by the door the whole time. I know you would ask me so I just left it by the door to the dojo."  
Kenshin's mind reeled. She doesn't call him Shishou, she called him a baka, and she stole his sake? She must have a death wish a mile long, that she does.  
"Besides, I found the Battousai a heck of a lot quicker than you did! So there!!  
  
**..**  
  
Kenshin looked at the little battered bundle beside him. Xien was helping him make supper. Hiko was being merciful. He mused.  
"Could you please pass me the frying pan?"  
She handed him the pan without a fuss.  
"So, how did you come to live with Hiko?"  
"I don't know exactly. He says he found me as a baby. I've been with him all my life. He adopted me as his student, so I'm forced to learn the Hitten Mitsorugi Ryu from him. Sometimes he says at least I didn't wet the bed most of the time." She looked at Kenshin through her bangs.  
Kenshin pretended to be extremely interested with a spot on the frying pan.  
Xien sighed. "But at least that person's really brave, has a family, defeated Shishio Makoto and is the hero of all Japan."  
Kenshin smiled. "They've all forgotten about that but you and I. And let's keep it that way. Your time will come little one."  
Xien smiled back. "That it will!!"  
  
**..**..  
  
"Here it comes!! And brought out by a mini Kenshin!! Yum!" Sano did a double take. "A mini Kenshin?"  
"That's my new baka." Hiko replied to no one in particular.  
Kenshin took his seat. "That's right Sano. And she was kind enough to help me make dinner so be nice."  
"By the way Kenshin, where's Kenji?" Kaoru asked when Xien was seated next to her and Hiko.  
"He's over at Yahiko and Tusambe's house. He'll be back in the morning."  
"I wish this baka would be that pertinant." Hiko said again to no one in particular.  
In one swift movement, Hiko's face collided with a frying pan.  
"XIEN!!!!!!!!"  
Xien looked up meekly from her tea.  
"Yes Seijuro?"  
  
AN/ there's the second chapter!! I hope you like it!! Thanx mia for reviewing so soon!!! It was just put up last night!! Well, this chapter's for you!! Hope it's to your liking!! And I can see Hiko seeing some of the antics he does, so sorry if he's a little out of character. Pleez tell me if you like the antics he does!! And I just had to include the frying pan scene!! It's Xien's fav weapon to get revenge, so I hope to have more like it. Well, gotta go!! See ya next chapter and pleez review!!  
  
~Destiny 


	3. Kenji

Kenji  
  
Kenji scowled as he watched her. Xien, the one who got all the attention, who everyone thought was the best in the world.  
What's his problem? I go out of my way to be nice, and for what. For squat. He's about as bad as Seijuro. Xien thought as she performed yet another Ryu Tsui Sen in front of her master.  
  
When she was done Hiko called Kenji over.  
"Yes Shishou Hiko?" He asked meekly, still scowling at Xien.  
"I want you to spar with this little baka deshi."  
"WHAT?!!?!" Kenji sweat dropped and Xien fell over anime style.  
"Seijuro, when I get my hands on you you're dead!! Why're you making me spar with him!!" Xien was propelled into the air yet again by the scruff of her neck by Hiko.  
"And what makes you think you'll make me sorry baka?"  
Xien just stuck out her tongue and kicked Hiko in the face.  
"Why you little_____!!!!!" Hiko yelled, running after her.  
Kenshin came out just as the two rushed by.  
"Kenji, why's Shishou chasing Xien this time?"  
Kenji sighed dramatically and leaned against the porch. "She kicked him in the face again."  
Kenshin sighed as well. Things sure have been eventful with those two around, that it has. He thought to himself.  
  
"Now spar!!" Hiko roared, pushing Xien toward Kenji. A smirk crept across his face. She had a huge black eye. Xien stuck her tongue out in reply, then moved into a stance that we all know and love.  
"Get ready for the Battou jutsu." She breathed.  
Kenji charged. Xien waited until the precise moment came. He barely had enough time to get his shinai up as hers whipped out of nowhere. He flew back a few steps.  
"Dou Ryu Sen!" she yelled as she brought her shinai along the ground. Kenji was blown further back.  
"A Battou Jutsu followed by a Dou Ryu Sen? What have you been teaching her?" Kenshin asked.  
Hiko shrugged. "She's inventive."  
Kenji had her in close range combat now. Blows were being delt to both sides, though Kenji was slowly beginning to have the upper hand.  
"Too slow!!" Xien yelled as she jumped into the air.  
"Ryu Tsui Sen!!!" **..**..  
  
"Jeez, why did you have to go and pull that stupid trick?" Kenji muttered.  
"I heard that, and besides, that stupid trick is a move in the Hitten Mitsurugi Ryu." Xien replied.  
"What ever."  
"Why do you constantly do that?"  
Whoosh. down came the bokken on her head. "Keep working." Kaoru called.  
Kenji laughed. "Now you know what it feels like to get hit with a bokken every day of the week!"  
Xien rubbed the bump gently, a pouty expression that turned into one of sarcasm.  
"At least you don't get called baka or baka deshi day after day after day."  
"Stupid old men." They both uttered at once, then laughed.  
"I need your help in getting Hiko back for my black eye. Would you be interested?"  
Kenji grinned. "Only if it involves his baka deshi."  
  
AN: hey peoples!! Sorry if this chapter isn't as funny as the others. I had to get over the fact that Kenji's jealous of Xien. That's a serious emotion too!! Thanks kandy and Katie for reviewing!! I really appreciate it!!!! I promise Xien and Kenji's gag on Hiko and Kenshin lives up to your expectations!! Pleez review some more peoples!!!  
  
~Destiny 


	4. We didn't do anything, honest!

We didn't do anything, honest!!  
  
It was raining. But instead of being bored, Kenji and Xien were excited. The rain just helped their great gag, not hamper it.  
"Kenji, you ready for this?" Xien whispered.  
"Definitely!"  
Hiko and Kenshin rounded the corner. "What do you need to talk about with me Shishou?"  
"Xien."  
Xien's eyes narrowed, Why would they need to talk about me? Oh well, that's Kenji's signal. It'll have to wait for later.  
Xien ran up to Kenshin. "Kenshin, I think supper's burning!"  
Kenshin's eyes widened. "Are you sure? How do you know?"  
Xien put on her most convincing puppy face. "I came in to chop some vegetables, and I saw smoke, but I didn't know what it was from, so I came and got you!"  
Kenshin's eyes softened a little. How could someone so innocent be lying?  
He smelled smoke now. "AAH!! I better be going, that I should!! Thank you for the tip off miss Xien!!!" He called out as he dashed off.  
Hiko snorted. Things were amiss alright. He could almost smell it. Time to head back to his room.  
  
Kenshin fought his way through the smoke. At this rate the whole dojo will burn down!!! He thought as he finally reached the source of the smoke, only to find himself following a floating supper out the window!! He reached out to catch it and found himself falling out the window!!!! A big plop, and then all was silent for the time being.  
Xien looked up from she was on the roof holding their supper on the end of a fishing pole. Kenji flashed her a smile before disappearing with Hiko's sake under one arm from the other side of the dojo.  
  
Now where'd I put that bottle of sake. Hiko thought to himself. In his advancing years, he found he forgot things more often. "I've been around people too long." He muttered, reaching for another bottle only to find them all gone.  
"WHO TOOK MY DANG SAKE!!!!! XIEN, IF YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S BEHIND THIS, YOUR MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he roared, dashing from the room.  
  
There it is, but it's floating? I happen to know that sake doesn't float, especially mine. He thought, making him ask himself if he had indeed, had too much to drink. Deciding not, he lunged at it, only to fall flat on his face. He repeated the process again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again.(you get the picture don't you?) Finally the time came that he just ran after it, cursing loudly. Thank God Kenji was as fast as Xien, otherwise he would have been caught long ago!! ;^,^  
When he got to the other end of the dojo, he stopped, panting lightly. The sake hung enticingly a few feet ahead of him.  
"If only I could reach it." He muttered for the umpteenth time, he lunged.  
Only to be tripped by and invisible wire pulled taught by Xien. Another great plop, and Hiko was beside Kenshin, who was just getting up from his little excursion only to fall yet again into the mud with a huge squelch.  
Kenji and Xien smiled and high fived silently on the success of their mission.  
"Kenshin, old man, why're you two playin' around in the mud?" Sano asked, coming up and holding a squirming two year old Souzou and Megumi beside him.  
Kenshin and Hiko looked at each other covered with mud. One thought came to mind.  
"KENJI!!!!!"  
"XIEN!!!!!!!!"  
"We didn't do anything, honest!!!"  
Kenji scrubbed the wall silently. Their punishment was to wash the dojo in the rain without any supper.  
"I'm so hungry. That was sure a waste." Kenji moaned.  
"I thought they were being merciful. I honestly thought we'd both be dead by now if I know Siejuro"  
"Whatever."  
"Would you quit that whatever crap? It's getting on- AAAHHH!!!  
Kenji laughed. He'd ploughed Xien in the mouth with mud. His laughter was cut short though when he found mud in his mouth as well.  
"Take that!!"  
"Ha!! How about this!!"  
A mudfight ensued, which Kenji won when Xien slipped, plastering mud over the both of them.  
Shaking the mud from her eyes, she looked up to where Kenji was standing above her, a big grin spread across her face. "Anyway, we should do that again!!"  
Kenji smirked. "I think it's time for a little payback."  
  
AN/ I hope it lives up to all of your guys's expectations!! Katie, thanx for reviewing again!!!! This is for you guys!!! Did you know I essentially make these up of the top of my head as I write? For some reason I could see Kenshin and Hiko following floating supper and sake.~,^ And what did Hiko mean when he needed to talk about Xien? Hmmm, I wonder.. You'll find out next chapter!!!! So read to find out!!Well, that's it for now. see ya next chapter!!!  
~Destiny 


	5. Parting isn't forever

Parting's not forever  
  
"Shishou, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Kenshin asked while hanging up a piece of laundry.  
"Do you know why I brought Xien all the way to Tokyo?"  
"No, I can't say I do."  
"You're going to train her now."  
Kenshin stopped, then started again.  
"I can't do that Shishou, that I can't."  
"Why not? She's your responsibility."  
"How so?"  
"Think baka!! Doesn't she remind you of anyone?"  
"No, I can't say she does."  
Hiko sighed, then decided to try another approach.  
"Are you still haunted by long ghosts long past?"  
Kenshin slowly turned around, eyes narrowing dangerously. "Are you speaking of Tomoe?"  
Hiko smirked. "No, I'm talking about a little girl you left to die."  
"So, it's about my daughter then."  
"You've finally figured it out. Now, can you make the connection?"  
"As far as my daughter is concerned she's gone and cannot be replaced."  
Hiko's eyes narrowed. "So you'd leave my baka deshi out in Tokyo with nowhere to go!!!!"  
"If it comes to that, yes."  
  
Xien sat there in the darkness. Her eyes were wide in shock, staring at nothing.  
So, this is where it ends. Kenshin would turn me away with nothing but a handful of memories.  
She was walking now, into the dojo itself. When she reached the center, she collapsed onto her knees, disbelieving.  
I wonder if Kaoru would do the same.  
As if on cue, she heard a familiar voice.  
"Xien, why're you in the dojo?"  
Xien turned. Kaoru was standing in her kendo uniform, bokken in hand.  
Suddenly, she got up and ran to Kaoru.  
Sensing that she needed to be held, Kaoru scooped her up into her arms.  
"Xien, what's wrong?"  
The words came out in a jumbled blur. " I accidently heard Kenshin and Hiko talking and I didn't want to interrupt so I kept listening and Hiko said he wanted Kenshin to train me and Kenshin said he couldn't do that and they got all mad at eachother and Hiko asked if I reminded Kenshin of anybody like his dead daughter or something and Kenshin said his daughter was gone and couldn't be replaced and Hiko yelled so then Kenshin would leave me in Tokyo with nowhere to go and Kenshin said if it came to that yes!!!" She bawled.  
Hearing the story, Kaoru made the connection. Out loud she said, "Xien, you're not going to be turned away from this dojo. I won't let you go."  
Sniffling, Xien looked up at Kaoru. "Promise?"  
"I promise my daughter. **..**..  
"Harder baka!!" Hiko yelled as his shinai met Xien's.  
Startled, she dropped hers.  
"Bad move Xien!!"  
Grinning wickedly, Xien stepped to the side and pulled out her fav murder weapon. A long dong shattered the silence of the dojo as Hiko's face collided once again with the frying pan.  
"Shishou, Xien's used the frying pan again!" Kenji's friend called out.  
"XIEN!!!!!" Hiko roared.  
Yahiko and Kaoru sighed as the class rushed out to see the daily spectacle of Xien make a fool of Hiko again and again and again. (I know you get the picture.)  
It's sad that things are never going to be the same after Hiko leaves. I'm starting to think the old man likes the attention. Kaoru mused. **..**..  
  
"You're late Hiko."  
"Couldn't fool you, could I?"  
Xien swung out of the sakura tree. "You never could.  
Silence. Then, Kenshin appeared.  
"You weren't going to leave without saying good bye, were you?"  
"Good bye baka."  
Kenshin chuckled, said goodbye, and left. He naver looked at Xien.  
More silence.  
"Shishou."  
Hiko knelt down. "Since when do you call me Shishou?"  
She leaned her head against his shoulder and wept. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, tears streaming down her face.  
"Don't go."  
Akwardly, he put his arms around her gently.  
"What happened to the tough little fighter that you claim to be?"  
"I don't know." She sniffled.  
He smirked again. "Just like my other baka."  
He pulled away and stood up.  
"Goodbye Xien."  
She wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "Parting's not forever old man. You'll see me again."  
Hiko rolled his eyes. "I tremble at the thought. He smiled at her was gone. He was back in a second though, eyeing her suspiciously.  
"Xien, where's my sake."  
Laughing, she handed it to him. "I had to see if you noticed."  
He rolled his eyes again. "Why do I always get stuck with the stubborn baka's."  
  
AN/ finally done!!! Sorry it's taken sooo long!! I've been busy with homework, swimming, going to grandparents, and junk like that!! Thanx for reviewing nee-chan!!! Yes, Kenji's k+k's son. That's probably a big spoiler for you., oh well. If you want to know more about him, look around for some fics with him in it. I've heard that he loves Kaoru and hates Kenshin!!O,o well, gotta go. See ya next chapter and pleez review!!!!  
~Destiny 


	6. Girls night out

Girls night out  
  
"Come on Sano. One more game, pppllleeeaaassseee???"  
"No, you've won three straight games already."  
It was raining and Sano, Yahiko, Kenji, and Xien were gambling.  
"Come on Sano. I'll do anything!!"  
"I have an idea, Sano."  
Everyone's eyes turned to Kenji.  
"If anyone but Xien wins, she has to dress up and act like a girl for a night."  
Xien sweat dropped as everyone turned to her, grinning evily.  
"No way Kenji!! Absolutely positively no way!! I won't do it, that I won't!!!" she yelled, shaking her head until she was dizzy.  
"Sounds good to me." Sano replied.  
  
"I can't believe I lost." She muttered. Sano, Yahiko, and Kenji all had beat her at least five times.  
"Sano's gonna get it. I bet he rigged the dice."  
She knocked on Kenshin and Kaoru's door.  
"Mom, dad, it's me. Can I come in?"  
"Sure." Her mom called back.  
She opened the door to find her mom and dad having tea.  
"What is it Xien?" Kenshin asked.  
She sighed and started to explain. "Sano and Yahiko came over and we were playing dice. I won so much that they wouldn't play with me anymore. Then Kenji came up with the stupid idea that if any of them except me won, I'd have to dress up and act like a girl for a night. So here I am." ]  
Kaoru eyed Xien from head to foot. She wore a somewhat dirty blue gi and pants that were wearing out. (hand me downs from Kenshin.)  
She's almost as tall as Kenshin. Kaoru mused, and it was true. The thirteen year old was pushing 5'3". Too bad she doesn't have a boyfriend. The time sure has gone by fast.  
"Well, that works out just fine. Megumi's coming over later and you can come shopping with us. Won't that be fun?"  
"Yes mother." Inside she groaned. I'm gonna kill all three of them!!! I didn't want this to be known all over Tokyo!! **..**..  
  
"Hey Megumi! Come on in."  
Megumi stepped inside, five year old Souzou in tow. She was surprised that Xien was with Kaoru.  
"Where's that rooster of mine? He's got to watch this little terror for me."  
Xien jerked her head toward a room. "He's in there gambling his life away."  
Kaoru shoved her toward the bath. "Your brother should be done warming the bath. Go and take one, you're filthy. And be sure to wash your hair!!"  
"Whatever."  
As Xien walked off, Megumi asked, "What's wrong with her?"  
"She lost a bet to two young men and your rooster. I'm going to need your help in picking out a kimono for her to wear."  
  
"Ouch! Mom, do you have to pull so hard?" Xien asked anxiously. She never liked hair cuts, especially now.  
"Yes, and I'm done. What do you think Megumi?"  
"I like it. Maybe just a little bit more layering though."  
Xien's head felt oddly light. She looked in a mirror. Her hair was normally cut like a boy's, but now it looked like a girl's short boy cut!!(you know what I mean, don't you?) Normally a little greasy and unbrushed, it was neat and shimmered in the sun.  
Megumi and Kaoru burst out laughing.  
"I. like it mom." She said tentatively.  
"Well, now put on the kimono and then I'll tie your obi."  
Xien shrugged off her normal clothes and into the kimono.  
"It's a bit. restrictive." **..**..  
  
"Wonder what's goin' on in there."Sano speculated at the laughter coming from Kaoru's room.  
"I'm surprised she hasn't come out screaming." Yahiko replied.  
"What's going on?" Rian asked as he perched on a crate beside Kenji.  
"Xien's dressing up like a girl." Kenji explained while stuffing his mouth with ramen.  
Rian raised an eyebrow. "Since when."  
"Since she lost a bet with us." Sano replied.  
The door opened and all male eyes turned toward Kaoru and Megumi.  
"Xien, you can't hide." Kaoru said as she moved away. Xien moved behind Megumi.  
"Oh no you don't."  
Suddenly Xien stood alone.  
"Wow." Rian whispered as he brushed his blond hair out of his eyes. "She looks. hot." Kenji tried to stifle giggles but didn't quite succeed.  
"Well, who knew you were really a pretty little girl!!" Sano laughed out.  
Xien turned a little pink. "I'm not li." She caught sight of Rian just then. Turning around, she was gone with a flick of her violet kimono.  
Sano, Yahiko and Kenji burst out laughing.  
"Looks like she has a crush on you Rian!!"  
"She does not!! Besides, I. uh.. Have to go now." Rian exclaimed, turning as red as Xien. He jumped off the crate he was perched on and dashed off.  
"Wonder what's wrong with him?"  
**..**..  
  
"This kimono would look good on you Xien!!" Kaoru exclaimed like a little girl as she held up a light blue kimono.  
"And why do I need some kimonos?" Xien speculated.  
"You need to start acting like a girl, at least some of the time." Megumi replied.  
Xien made a face. "Well, I guess I could..."  
  
At the Akabeko.  
  
"Uummm. Good! Hey mom, why don't you cook? Why does dad do it all?" Xien asked.  
Kaoru, Megumi, and Tsambe sweat dropped. "Well, Xien, let's put it this way. Your mom isn't very gifted in that department." Tsambe replied haltingly.  
A dong resounded as Xien quietly while holding her frying pan in her mother's face.  
"Xien, why do you carry that thing around for God's sake?" Kaoru yelled.  
"I can't give up The Frying Pan of Doom, now can I?" Xien asked sweetly. "It was the first weapon I learned to wield effectively against Hiko.  
"How's the food?" The waitress asked as she walked up.  
"Yummy!!!"  
Megumi, Kaoru, and Tsambe had to try hard to suppress giggles.  
"What? What'd I do? What?" Xien asked, looking every which way goggle eyed.  
"Just sit down Xien."  
**..**..  
  
"Man, why do I always have to act like a total retard when she's around?" Rian asked himself.  
He sat in the branches of the sakura tree overlooking Tokyo.  
I wonder if she thinks about me? No, don't think that way Rian!! What's wrong with me? Could I. like her? He let the thought flee by without another thought about it.  
The wind played lightly through the leaves, caressing his cheek. As he dropped to the ground he herd a voice.  
"Who's there?"  
He turned to look around the trunk of the tree. He found a girl in a violet kimono holding a shinai before her.(can you guess who?)  
At the sound of his foot steps she whirled and took a swing at him. He easily dodged. She took another swing and stumbled.  
"Dang kimonos." He heard her mutter. She took up the hem in one hand, freeing up her legs a bit. He raised an eyebrow.  
Her legs were lean and muscled. The legs of a swordsman.  
"Go away!" she yelled.  
He caught the shinai in one hand and then shoved it away.  
"Take it easy little one. I'm not gonna hurt you."  
"I'm not little. Aaahhhh!!!!"  
She tripped, sending her shinai flying. Rian reached out to catch her. His arms encircled her, bracing her against her body, only to come face to face with.  
"Xien?"  
"Rian?"  
They stared at each other for a moment, disbleaving. His breath mingled with hers, adding to the confusion.  
"Xien, where are you?" Kaoru called.  
He let her go abruptly as Kaoru, Megumi, and Tsambe appeared.  
"Xien, I thought I'd find you here. And please don't run off again, you'll get dirty."  
Rian risked glancing at her. Her kimono was in place and her hair was smooth. You couldn't even tell she had been in a sword fight.  
"So, Rian, What brings you here?" Megumi asked suspiciously.  
"Yes, please tell." Tsambe added, looking at her surrogate son.  
Rian looked down at his half open gi, bare feet and shinai lying at his feet. His hair was quite rumpled as well. "I . uh. was practicing.. and I."  
"And he met me here." Xien intervened. "He wanted to carry my stuff home for me." She glanced his way apologetically. "And what do you have to say Rian?" Kaoru asked.  
Xien nudged him and he replied a little too quickly.  
"That's exactally what I was going to explain." He hastened to pick up Xien's belongings, including her shinai, which he tucked into his belt like his own. All of her belongings included kimonos and obis, as well as a couple things he'd rather not be carrying. (I feel so sorry for him right now!! He's such a gentleman. '~,~')  
"All set." Was all he said as Xien blushed at her unmentionables came into view, which he tucked away out of sight quickly.  
  
**..**..  
  
"Hey, Rian, could I sit here?" He turned to find Xien on the porch beside him.  
"Sure, there's more than enough room. Besides, I'm just waiting for your dad to deal with me."  
"Rian?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Why do you have blond hair and blue eyes?"  
"Why do you ask?"  
Xien blushed for what has to be the 10 millionth time that day. "I was just wondering. I didn't mean anything by it. honest!!"  
Rian chuckled. " It's because I'm from America, even though my mother was originally from Japan."  
"America?"  
"Yeah. My parents came here on business and brought me along." He paused, then continued on bitterly. "They were killed, right here in Tokyo. And I was left alone."  
"You're alone with no parents?"  
"I was. Then your dad came along. He brought me to Tsambe and Yahiko. They've raised me ever since. And now it looks like I get to play big bro."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
Silence.  
"My dad thought I died the night I was born."  
Rian turned and blinked in surprise.  
"But instead of burying me, he put me in a basket and let it float down the river. That's when Hiko found me. He raised me and taught me the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. Then he brought me here to live. My dad thought I was an imposter at first. He couldn't come to accept that his daughter was really alive. And he wouldn't even look at me. He's come to accept his mistake though. Now he teaches me."  
"Sounds like we both have sad pasts."  
Xien moved a little closer and rested her head on his chest.  
"Xien, what're you-"  
"Shhh. Just listen and relax."  
He relaxed immediately and lightly put his arm around her.  
Suddenly, a clatter and a dong resounded, followed by cursing.  
"Xien, what was that?"  
Xien giggled. "Just a rooster reaping his revenge." She snuggled up against him.  
Rian smiled at the thought of Sano getting caught in one of Xien's traps. It was a very pleasing sight.  
  
"I don't think anything happened Kaoru." Kenshin said as he watched his daughter and Rian.  
"You're sure Kenshin?"  
"I'm sure nothing happened besides a little sword match. Now, I have to go help Sano get out of that trap before he hurts himself anymore, that I should."  
  
AN/ Well, there's the 6th chapter!!! Sorry if Tsambe is spelled wrong!! '~,~' I' wasn't sure how, so if you guys could tell me that would be awesome!!^,^ what do you think of Rian? He's my fav chatacter of mine besides Xien in this story.^,^ that's a hint that there might be more new peoples!! Pleez tell me what you think of Rian!!! He's a cutie to me, my perfect guy!!(he doesn't have to have blond hair and blue eyes. Just around Rian's personality) well, gotta go. See ya next chapter and pleez review!!! 


	7. Head over heels and Rivalry

Head over heels and Rivalry  
  
"Again Xien." Kenshin called quietly.  
Xien took a deep breath and got into stance. A whirring sound rose as her katana whipped through the air. A deeper sound followed as her sheath followed.  
"You're closer than before. Now, watch again." He executed a perfect Battou Jutsu and then stepped back.  
Kaoru's class filed into the dojo as she performed one last attack.  
"That's enough Xien. Go finish your form now" Kaoru called as she came out from the dojo.  
Xien bowed and went inside.  
"Alright students, warm up!" Kaoru called out.  
Class was slow to get going though. Many boys peeked at least once into the dojo to see Xien's blade flash in and out on intricate patterns. A crash resounded, interrupting her focus. She smiled, then rushed out the door muttering, "Finally got you Sano."  
The boys gathered to gossip.  
"Did you see the way she handles a sword?"  
"How come she doesn't use a shinai or a bokken?"  
"Because she doesn't study Kamiya Kassin Ryu, dummy."  
"Well then what style?"  
"I heard Hitten Mitsurugi, like the Battousai from the revolution."  
"Here comes Kaoru!"  
The boys quickly formed lines and warmed up. Kaoru smiled in satisfaction, then moved down the line.  
"Wonder who got caught?"  
"I heard Rian did."  
"Kenji's friend?"  
"Yeah."  
A boy sighed. "Man, if Xien'd pay that kind of attention to me, I'd be happy for the rest of my life."  
"Me too."  
Most of the boys stared off into space at the thought.  
  
**..**..  
  
"Got ya, huh? Rian?"  
"Who do you think it was!" he exclaimed sarcastically.  
Xien smiled guiltily. "I actually thought you were Sano."  
"Well, I'm not, so can I come down and be right side up again?"  
Xien untied his feet, so that he fell.  
"Ouch!!"  
"Sorry. Sano's tall, so I had to put the trap higher."  
Rian sat up, rubbing the bump on his head. "It's ok as long as it wasn't for me."  
A knock echoed through the hallway.  
Xien opened the door to find a man standing beside a delicate thirteen year old.  
"Is this where I can find the Battousai?"  
Xien's eyes narrowed. "What if it is?"  
"I'm afraid it's none of your business."  
"If it involves the Hitokiri known as Battousai, then it is."  
"So, then you're Himura Kenshin."  
"Maybe."  
The man chuckled slightly. "Well Mr. Himura, I purpose a challenge to settle an old score."  
Xien paused.  
"I accept."  
"Let's begin, shall we?"  
"Be careful Soujiro." The girl whispered.  
Xien drew her sword.  
  
A clang of metal on metal followed by screams vibrated through the air.  
Kenshin turned. That sounded like katanas. Xien!!  
He turned and sprinted from the kitchen to the door.  
Soujiro?  
People watched, horrified, then started to call out, "It's the Battousai!!"  
"A new war's upon us!!"  
"Run!!"  
People tried to leave, but all the exits were blocked by curious onlookers. (sounds like the typical redneck, huh)  
Kenshin stepped forward just as Rian pulled him back.  
"Kenshin, don't!!"  
Kenshin looked back, flecks of amber in his eyes.  
"And why should I listen?"  
"Because that guy thinks Xien's you!! If you try to stop them, she might be put into more danger!!"  
Kenshin relaxed at his words.  
  
Xien dodged another blow. Ok, right diagonal to vertical slash. Here's my chance.  
She drew the flat of her blade back, then forward along her wrist.  
"Ryu Sho Sen." She breathed.  
The Tenken pulled to the side. She twisted and brought her blade along the earth.  
"Dou Ryu Sen."  
This confirms my suspicions. This girl has similar style, but is not the same. She's like a mirror image of the real thing. She merely breathes the attacks, unlike Mr. Himura. And she has almost no battle experience what so ever.  
Soujiro withdrew slightly. "So, do you want to try one last attack?"  
"Fine." Xien just kneeled, leaning against her katana. She looked at the ground, resting. Sweat rolled down her face and her breath came in short bursts.  
"You know, you held up pretty well for not being the Battousai. Are you related?"  
Xien looked up and smiled. "Couldn't fool you, could I?"  
"Nope, now could you answer my question?"  
"Sure. I'm his daughter, Xien. I also study Hitten Mitsurugi Ryu."  
"Well, that explains it all. How about the Battou jutsu?"  
Xien got up and into stance.  
"Let's dance."  
The blades met with a loud clang in the silence. They held for a little while, then Xien hooked her's around Soujiro's and brought it toward the ground.  
Her sheath struck Soujiro in the cheek as Xien sand into peaceful oblivion.  
FINALLY!!!! I can sleep!! Up since before dawn, and now.  
  
**..**..  
  
"Shien. Shein, ge up!!" a small voice insisted.  
Xien groaned, then sat up. She smiled down at her favorite little friend.  
"Souzou. How'd you get here? And what time is it?"  
Souzou tugged at her sleeve. "Com ha beakfas."  
"Alright I'm coming. Let me get-"  
Her words were cut off as the two year old pulled her out of bed and into the early morning sunlight.  
She squinted until her eyes adjusted. And there she was. Xien stared. Everyone was here for their class, but they were all paying close attention!! It was all because of her.  
"Amazing, isn't it?" A voice said as he came up behind him. "C'mere you little terror!" Sano exclaimed as he swept his son up into his arms.  
Souzou got a pouty expression on his face. "Bu Shien has to eat." He replied indignantly.  
"Fine, go then." Sano put Souzou down, and he immediately pulled Xien toward the kitchen.  
  
"So, you're actually a girl. I wasn't sure with how you dress." Xien heard a voice call out behind her.  
Xien whirled, her face turning crimson.  
"What did you say?!"  
The girl that was with Soujiro laughed haughtily. "I said I couldn't tell if you were a boy or a girl. By the way, the name's Yumi."  
Silence fell suddenly. The boys had stopped to listen.  
Xien took a breath and sighed. "Well, I guess you're pretty blind then." She pointed to her hair. "In this family, the red head girl has short hair. The boys have the long hair, and my mom has black. So, there's no mix up."  
She waited for an answer. Yumi raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. " And I presume you study sword like a boy as well. That explains why you're a perfect barbarian."  
Xien turned red again. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!!!!!"  
Yumi flipped her black hair in Xien's direction. "I just called you uncivilized, that's all."  
Xien's legendary temper got the better of her. "WHY YOU LITTLE__________!!!! HOW DARE YOU!!!! I SHOULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!! IF IT WEREN'T THAT YOU WERE WITH THE TENKEN, I'D HAVE KILLED YOU LONG AGO!!"  
Suddenly a hand clamped over Xien's mouth. "No need to show your colorful language off now, is there little one?" Sano asked. He let go of her long enough so that she could answer.  
"No, but I-"  
"No buts. Go with Souzou, then get dressed. You're going into town with me.  
  
**..**..  
  
"I don't understand Sano. Why would she call me that?" Xien asked, taking a sip of her soup at the Akabeko.  
"Some girls're just down right snobby. And that one definitely takes the cake."  
"Ya, snoy girl!" Souzou exclaimed vehemently.  
Sano laughed. "I agree, you lil' terror."  
  
**..**..  
  
"I'm home." Xien called.  
As she came around the corner, she stopped dead. All the guys were still there!! And they all had the same, clueless, puppy dog eyed face on.  
Man she's good. She even got Kenji. And. Rian?  
Her lip trembled. "Rian."  
Rian just happened to hear his name. He looked up to see Xien run the direction she came, crying.  
Xien.  
  
**..**..  
  
I'm so stupid!! How could I ever compete with her!! She's pretty, smart.Everything I'm not. Why would Rian ever like me over her?  
Tears filled her eyes at the thought.  
"Xien, are you alright?" Rian asked.  
Xien's eyes widened at the sound of his voice, then they narrowed again.  
"Why aren't you with.her."  
"I was being polite. Besides, you don't usually run off to cry."  
He sat down and massaged her shoulders. Her lip trembled again.  
"Why did you look like them then, if she doesn't enamor you in any way then?"  
Rian chuckled. "You honestly think that snob could replace you in my heart?"  
Xien looked at him. "And what do you mean by that?"  
Rian chuckled again. "And it isn't obvious?"  
"Xien blushed. "Well.I.uh.how am I supposed to know!!"  
Rian just shook his head and smiled. "I like you Xien. More than you'll ever know. Ever since the day when I first saw you in a kimono a year ago. And I've whished to tell you every day since then. And I've always wondered, Does she feel the same way? Will she ever feel the way I do?"  
Xien turned away slighty. "I.went through the same thing. When you caught me and we were."  
Rian's eyes widened a bit. "You-you feel the same way?"  
Xien turned back to him. "Yeah, I do alright!! I've liked you since that day too!!"  
"Sorry little one. I didn't mean anything by it."  
"I'm not little."  
Rian layed down in the grass. He pulled Xien down beside him.  
"Rian!!"  
"What."  
"You're an itiot."  
"I try."  
Xien snuggled up against him, head on his chest.  
"Rian?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Let's get Yumi? Interested?"  
A grin lit up his face. "Definitely."  
  
AN/ there's the next chapter!! I hope it's to your liking!! I'm trying to get back to the humor, but I couldn't help but add this lil' scene at the end!!^,^. The next chapter's gonna be short and sweet, at Yumi's expense of course!!^,^ Tell me if you like Soujiro's lil' sis. She's adopted, but still a sis.(they're so annoying,) well, gotta go get started writing!! See ya!!  
~destiny 


	8. Yumi's escapade

Yumi's escapade  
  
"Hurry up Rian!!" Xien whispered hurridly.  
"I'm trying!! Who knew she had so many clothes!!"  
Xien glared at him.  
"Sorry!!"  
  
Yumi stretched and sat up. She looked around, and reached for her sleeping robe.  
"Dang-Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!"  
She stood up and looked around frantically. "Where's my clothes!!"  
  
Xien and Rian chuckled.  
"That was fun. By the way Xien, Where'd you put her clothes."  
Xien shrugged. "In Soujiro's room.  
  
"Soujiro, my clothes are gone. huh?"  
Soujiro sat up to find his sister in a blanket. "You probably forgot to put your clothes in your room. Now go get dressed and leave me alone.  
  
Yumi closed her door hard. That girl. What gave her the right!! Fortunately, she takes a bath soon and there are guys around this place all the time.  
She walked forward only to fall face first over her blanket.  
"Ouch."  
  
Xien stretched. It feels good to just rest like this. I gotta get going with my chores. And then time to go out with Rian. She sighed in anticipation at her first date with Rian.  
She got out of the bath and wrapped a towel around her torso, stepped into her sandals and opened the door.  
  
There's the door and my chance to get her back for everything.  
Nonchalantly, she called, "Good morning Xien."  
The boys allturned and stared, mouths hanging open. All that Xien wore was a skimpy towel and sandals. She was growing up too.  
Xien yawned and started to walk back to her room.  
"Morning guys."  
When her door shut, Yumi turned red. "How can she not scream and run? Where did I go wrong in my plan?"  
"Kenji came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "It's because my sister's grown up around men since she was little. Her original master, Seijuro Hiko, wasn't married, and he cared for her since she was a baby. And now you think she's going to run and hide when thirty boys stare at her with just a towel on? That happens everyday."  
"But, but-"  
"No buts Yumi. You can't beat my sister at her own game. It just won't work that way."  
  
AN/ here's the short and sweet chappie!! Hope it's to your liking!! Well, gotta go!! Pleez review peoples!!  
~destiny 


	9. Big Brother

Big Bro  
  
Xien leaned against the wall. They had just gotten back from their first date.  
"I had fun. The best part was-"Xien was cut off as screams filled the air.  
Rian's eyes widened in panic. "Mother!!"  
  
"Mom!! What's wrong!!" Rian exclaimed as he burst through the door.  
"AAHH! Rian, go get Megumi!! The baby's coming!!" Tsambe yelled from her room.  
Rian turned around on a dime, never slowing, and ran through the door. He never noticed that Xien slipped past him.  
  
"Tsambe, are you ok?" Xien asked.  
Tsambe stared. "No. The baby's coming, and I think things aren't going well."  
Xien ran and got some pillows and blankets.  
"I'll stay with you then."  
  
The baby was too quiet. Breathe little one, breathe. You're gonna be a little swordsman like your big bro. Don't be like me. You're a fighter. Don't give up!!  
Xien hugged the little one to her chest. Then, she remembered a trick that Megumi taught her.  
Tilting his head back slightly, she blew into his mouth a couple times. Then again, and again. The little bundle gave a shudder, then started to breathe.  
Xien sighed, then leaned to fall asleep against the wall.  
**..**..  
  
Rian rushed in, tripped over his feet, and fell over onto his face with an oof.  
"Mom, we're....here?"  
Tsambe sat with a little bundle in her arms. Xien layed cuddled up in a ball beside her, sleeping. She rolled over and mumbled, "Sai, little Sai. That's your name. Not some stupid name like Yahiko Jr."  
Rian crawled over and poked her in the ribs lightly, then harder.  
A dong resounded as the Frying Pan of Doom clashed with Rian's face for the first time to date.  
Megumi finished checking Sai over. "You two sure did do a good job of keeping this little guy clean."  
Xien sat up just then, rubbing her eyes. "What's going o-wha? What's goin' on?"  
Tsambe smiled. "Xien did most of the work. She even named him Sai after Saitou."  
"Why Saitou?"  
"'Cause Saitou lives by the sword, even in the Meiji." Xien said, stretching. "Rian, what're you doing on the floor? And with my Frying Pan?"  
  
AN/ Here's the next chapter so long awaited!!! Took forever!!! By the way, I need some reviews!!! And while your at it, pleeeeeezzzzzz review Maybe for me. I just got it up tonight!! Gotta go!!!  
  
~destiny 


	10. Aoshi

Aoshi  
  
"Xien?" a small voice asked tentatively.  
Xien lowered her blade. "Who is it, and what do you want?"  
Yumi appeared.  
"Well.....I....uh... came to apologise."  
"For what?"  
"We didn't really get off to a good start and all. I was wondering if you would want to take Souzou and little Sai shopping with me."  
Xien sheathed her katana and eyed Yumi suspiciously. Deciding it was ok, she stepped toward her and held out her hand.  
"You're forgiven."  
Yumi shook her hand and smiled.  
"I'll see you in an hour then. Please wear a kimono and... you can bring your katana with you. You could even bring that frying pan you love so much."  
**..**..  
  
"Come on Xien!!!! Sai'n Yumi're waitin'!!!" Souzou exclaimed.  
"I'm coming Souzou!!!!! Hold on, wait up!!!"  
Xien pulled up to the market just as Souzou dashed off to Yumi.  
Honestly kid, where do you get all that energy? She thought as she trotted up.  
Yumi smiled. "You came!! I didn't think you would.  
Xien smiled in return.  
Souzou tugged on Xien's sleeve.  
"Come on!! Let's go!! I wanna see the train!!"  
"Ok ok. Jeez, I just got here."  
**..**..  
  
"Wow, that looks like fun!! I wonder what it's like to-"  
"Oh no you don't." Xien stated as she propelled Souzou into the air by the scruff of his neck in a very Hiko like manner.  
Souzou crossed his arms and put on a pouty face. "Party pooper."  
Yumi giggled.  
"What?"  
"From what I've heard, you're acting a lot like your master Hiko."  
"Hmph. There's no way I'm acting like that old man."  
"You are too!!" Souzou argued.  
"Are not!!"  
"Are too!!"  
"Are not!!"  
"Are too!!"  
"Are not!!!!"  
"Are too!!"  
A dong shattered the noise as Souzou hit Xien with the Frying Pan of Death.  
"SOUZOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Souzou stuck out his tongue. "Catch me if you can!!!"  
Yumi sighed as the replay of all that she had heard about commenced.  
"Well, Sai, here we go again."  
Xien's eye caught a flash of movement in the shadows. I thought we were being followed........  
**..**..  
  
Souzou looked wistfully back at the train station.  
Xien tightened her grip around his waist. "There's no way you're getting away again.  
Souzou smirked. He'd always wanted to try that famous stunt of Xien's.  
**..**..  
  
"There they are, those lil' girls we told you about."  
Gohei lowered his binoculars.  
"Good. Those little brats have no way to defend themselves. They might make nice toys as well."  
**..**..  
  
A shadow among shadows watched the scene play out before it, then left.  
**..**..  
  
"I wanna look at toys." Souzou whined.  
Xien sighed and let the little tyrant go.  
"Yay!!!"  
"Don't go too far!!"  
Yumi giggled. "Stop worrying so much Xien. He'll be fine."  
"But-"  
"No buts."  
Suddenly, Xien's frame went rigid.  
"Xien, what is it?"  
A man stepped from the shadows.  
"Hey pretty ladies, wha cha doin'? Why don' cha come out and play?"  
Yumi took a step back.  
"Wh-what do you want?"  
"Just you."  
"Yumi, take Sai and Souzou and run. We're not surrounded at the moment."  
"What about you?"  
"I'll be fine."  
Yumi nodded in understanding and ran.  
"The man grinned. "Why don' cha follow yer frien'?"  
Xien sighed and replied, "Because you're a nuisance, and a nuisance has to be silenced, that it does."  
"Hmph, cocky. Why don' cha tern aroun' an' face me then?"  
"Gladly."  
Xien whirled, shedding her kimono. She stood in ragged pants and the remnants of a gi that had been sewn together to make a t shirt that fell to the bottom of her breast bone.  
Her katana lay sheathed in her belt.  
The man looked stunned, then amused as he started to laugh.  
"So. Ya wanna play swordsman now, do ya?"  
Xien's eyes narrowed. "Do you see someone you once knew, a legend perhaps?"  
The man stopped laughing. "Wha do ya mean?"  
"Do you see a legend before you?"  
"No. All I see is a scar't lil' gerl." Wha's she getting' at?  
Xien stepped into stance.  
"Fine, if ya wanna play that way!!" The man charged, knife in hand.  
A blade whipped out of nowhere, hooked around the knife and brought it to the ground. The sheath followed the original path, striking the man to the side, out cold.  
Gohei cringed in the shadows.  
"You see the legend, don't you Gohei."  
Slowly, Gohei came out.  
Xien stood looking at him, katana in hand.  
Gohei smirked to mask his fright.  
"I see the legend. You're the Image of the Battousai."  
"Correct." She took a step toward him. "And that makes me your enemy."  
Gohei sweat dropped. Suddenly, he charged, umbrella in hand  
Xien sheathed her katana and pulled out the Frying Pan of Death, grinning deviously. "Time to have some fun......."  
"Die!! Men, surround and destroy her!!"  
She jumped into a Ryu Soi Sen, knocking Gohei out, only to find herself surrounded. He sighed again. "Here we go again."  
Two men charged. She stepped aside, tripping one while the other whizzed past.  
A dong sounded as she let the other guy hurt himself on the frying Pan.  
Xien grinned again and went into fighting stance.  
The men sweat dropped. Here was a girl swordsman, and she was going to fight with a frying pan.  
Three others charged. She took the first two down with a Battou Jutsu, but then.....  
The last man fell with the imprint of a fist in his face.  
Xien blinked. A man stood before her, eyes penetrating her very soul.  
She blinked again and the spell was broken.  
"Shinomori Aoshi. Who knew you'd show up in Tokyo."  
"Behind you."  
Xien ducked as a fist went by, caught by Aoshi.  
"Right back at ya." She whispered.  
The man behind Aoshi ended up with a frying pan in the face. Aoshi swung the man he was holding on to and sent him flying into the other.  
The fight went on this way until all the man were knocked.  
Xien stood up and wiped the sweat from her brow.  
"So, Aoshi, what brings you to Tokyo?"  
Aoshi smirked. "I was sent to check up on a certain baka and make sure she was still alive."  
Xien laughed. "So the old man sent you."  
"The old man and Misao. They might not show it, but they really miss you"  
Xien laughed again. "And what brings you to come on their behalf?"  
"To see if your teaching is progressing in Kempo. I see you have improved."  
She stretched. "It's mainly from all the sparring I do with Sano, but I do practice now and then."  
"Then you wouldn't mind if I sparred with you."  
"Not now!! I'm too tired!! Besides, I have to get home before my dad comes after me."  
"Very well, tomorrow then."  
Mentor and student walked silently under the Sakura trees to the dojo and the uproar that greeted them.  
  
AN/ whew!! Another chapter finally done!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This fic's almost done!!! All there is to do now is _________________________________!!!! Guess what I'm not gonna tell!!!!!!!!!!!bwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahahahahahahahahah ahhahahahahahahha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! see ya next chapter!!!  
  
~destiny 


	11. Emotionless

Emotionless  
  
Soujiro, Sano, and Kenshin watched Aoshi and Xien spar.  
  
"Hey Kenshin, who knew that your lil' girl knew kempo."  
  
"It seems she does." Soujiro agreed.  
  
"Soujiro, what do you think of my daughter's fighting abilities,"  
  
Soujiro turned to Kenshin with a cocky half smile. "Well Mr Himura, she's pretty good, but not good enough to beat any of the Juppon Gatana."  
  
"I see. And what do you think of her sword fighting abilities?"  
  
Soujiro sighed. "She's better than any kid her age that I've seen, and that includes myself."  
  
Kenshin's eyes narrowed slightly. Shishou, what are you planning for her?  
  
"Ouch!! Aoshi, not so hard!"  
  
Kenshin snapped back to reality to find Xien on the ground, rubbing her cheek.  
  
"You should have been watching. That's enough for today anyway. Tonight we will test your sword fighting abilities."  
  
Xien stuck out her tongue at his retreating back. "No good baka."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
She sweat dropped. "Nothing Aoshi."  
  
The one that she could never mess around with was Shimomori Aoshi.  
  
**..**..  
  
"Prepare Xien, you will not be able to penetrate my kodachi's defenses.  
  
"We'll see about that!!" Xien yelled as she charged.  
  
Sano winced as she was thrown up against a wall.  
  
"Man, that's gotta hurt."  
  
Yahiko, Kaoru and their class stopped to watch in amazement as Aoshi and Xien sparred. All except for one. A sixteen year old frowned slightly as Xien was pummeled.  
  
Aoshi scowled. "I expected more of you Xien. You have not gained much strength here in Tokyo."  
  
"Blame that on my dad."  
  
Aoshi's eyes moved as a blade whipped against his side.  
  
"An after image will not work on me. You should know that by now."  
  
Xien jumped back. Why am I so weak? What happened? I used to be able to match him.  
  
"Come on little one. Remember all that I taught you......."  
  
She launched herself once again only to be smashed up against another wall.  
  
**..**..  
  
"Why why why!! Why can't I beat him!!"  
  
Soujiro stopped his nightly walk. Xien was kneeling on the ground, pounding an already bloody fist into a wall.  
  
"You o.k. Xien?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Soujiro?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why couldn't I beat Aoshi? Did I do anything wrong?"  
  
He sat down beside her. "The problem is, you did everything perfectly."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What I mean is that to an experienced fighter like Aoshi, you're too predictable."  
  
"And why am I so predictable."  
  
"I honestly don't know Xien."  
  
She turned to him suddenly. "Soujiro, do you feel any emotions?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"My dad once told me that why you were so unpredictable was because you don't feel any emotion!! Could you teach me to be like that?"  
  
Soujiro frowned. "I don't know Xien. If you want to be like me, you might stay that way forever."  
  
"I don't care!! As long as I beat Aoshi, that's all that matters!!"  
  
Soujiro shrugged. "Then meet me here at midnight."  
  
**..**..  
  
Soujiro smiled as Xien walked up.  
  
"You finally made it. I was beginning to think that you wouldn't make it."  
  
Xien tried to stifle a yawn, but to no avail.  
  
"Yeah, well, I caught a few hours worth before I came and I had trouble waking up.  
  
He chuckled, the rep;ied, "Come with me."  
  
"Where're we going?"  
  
" To a place where we won't be disturbed."  
  
**..**..  
  
Kenshin yawned as he leaned against a pole under the roof of the dojo. The night's peaceful, that it is.  
  
He turned at the sound of foot steps.  
  
"Aoshi, what brings you outside at this time of night?"  
  
"I could not sleep. Besides, I need to talk to you about why I am here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's about Hiko. He misses Xien more than he'll admit to. He sent me to check up on her training. She hasn't improved much."  
  
"Is he expecting anything out of her training?"  
  
"I don't know, but he wants her to return to Kyoto with me to learn what you have neglected to teach."  
  
Kenshin was silent. "So, he wants her to become a hitokiri, is that right?"  
  
"I do not know."  
  
**..**..  
  
"First of all Xien, you have to let everything go."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Just what I said, let everything go."  
  
Soujiro drew his katana. Xien assumed a fighting stance and drew hers as well.  
  
"Let's dance."  
  
Soujiro was within striking range before she knew what was happening.  
  
He isn't holding back.  
  
She barely brought her blade up before there was contact. She then twisted and brought her sword along the ground.  
  
"Dou Ryu Sen."  
  
He easily dodged and struck her with the flat of his blade against her cheek.  
  
He's too fast.  
  
She had only gotten up only to be smashed into the ground again, and again, and again. (ooohhh. Poor Xein. @,@)  
  
Soujiro let her get up and rest. Her gi was hanging together in shreds. One leg of her pants was torn completely torn off at mid thigh, while the other lay in ribbons.  
  
Many cuts and scrapes adorned her body, but she had managed to get out of the way before anything serious happened.  
  
Soujiro looked at her, concern in his eyes. She's fighting herself.  
  
Xien stared at him, frustration etched across her face.  
  
"Prepare Xien, this will be the end of the battle."  
  
He lunged. Xien dodged, then used an after image to launch herself into the air.  
  
"Ryu Soi Sen."  
  
Soujiro brought up his blade. She banaged to twist to miss the blade, but not without a long , deep cut gouged into the top half of her arm.  
  
I can't beat him.  
  
**..**..  
  
Kenshin and Aoshi whirled at the sound of the scream.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened a little. Xien!!  
  
"Aoshi, follow me. It sounded like Xien."  
  
**..**..  
  
Xien faced down Soujiro's blade.  
  
He's going to kill me.  
  
Soujiro struck and Xien parried, but she was flung back from the force of the blow.  
  
"Xien! XIEN!!!!!"  
  
She heard her dad'd voice, but as if from a long ways away. Lying , there, blood pooling around her, something snapped.  
  
It doesn't matter anymore.  
  
Aoshi and Kenshin stopped their mad dash when they saw Xien sit up.  
  
The three men waited.  
  
"Xien, Xien are you alright?"  
  
Kenshin took a step forward but Aoshi held him back.  
  
"I'm o.k. I guess. Man Soujiro, you have one heck of a strike." She stood up slowly, clutching her sword arm. Her eyes met Kenshin's.  
  
He almost collapsed to his knees. "Wha-what happened to her? Her eyes, they hold no warmth, no light, no.......life."  
  
Xien flashed him a reassuring smile then, and she briefly returned to normal.  
  
"Aoshi, what does this mean?"  
  
"It seems that she has learned to mask her emotions, and become like Soujiro."  
  
"Well Soujiro, I think we should finish this match."  
  
Soujiro smiled. "I guess we should."  
  
They went into fighting stance and began.  
  
Aoshi watched in apparent amusement.  
  
"Aoshi, why're you smiling?"  
  
"You can tell she's enjoying herself."  
  
"I don't get it."  
  
"Look beyond the mask. Deep down, you can tell that she's enjoying messing with Soujiro's mind."  
  
"I see it now, that I do."  
  
Xien pulled a Battou Jutsu followed by a Ryu Sho Sen.  
  
Kenshin stared.  
  
"What is it Kenshin?"  
  
"She almost did an Ama Kakeru no Hirumeki."  
  
Soujiro looked from side to side, breathing heavily. "Stop playing around Xien, let's finish this."  
  
Xien appeared before him when he was looking to the side.  
  
"Dou Ryu Sen."  
  
Soujiro looked before it hit, but he couldn't dodge.  
  
She sheathed her blade and kneeled down to help him up.  
  
"You almost killed me Xien, why?"  
  
She took his hand and helped him stand.  
  
"You didn't hold back Soujiro, so neither did I."  
  
**..**..  
  
"Ouch!! Megumi, could you hold off on the poking? Oww!!"  
  
"It serves you right for going out to train in the middle of the night, that it does." Kenshin replied stern'y.  
  
Xien looked at her amused father and smiled sweetly.  
  
"Dad, is there any chance that you won't tell mom?"  
  
Both flinched as an ear splitting yell filled the night.  
  
"KENSHIN!!!!!! XIEN!!!!!!"  
  
"I think she already knows."  
  
An: finally!!!!! I finally came to the end of this stupid chapter!!!!!!! Almost done!!!!! I'm soo definitely doing a sequel to this one!!! This story is my pride and joy!!!! I'm almost done!!!!! Well, gots ta go and pleez review!!!! By the way, thanx 4 the reviews lady  
  


* * *

  
~destiny 


	12. Return to Kyoto

Return to Kyoto  
  
A man looked up into the pouring rain. Baka, when will you come home?  
  
**..**..  
  
Xien sighed as she watched Rian and Kenji's class practice. She hadn't been able to leave the dojo for weeks since her little escapade with Soujiro.  
  
"Pretty good, aren't they." Yahiko stated as he walked up.  
  
"Yeah, Every movement is synchronized. I've always wondered what' it's like to be in a class this big."  
  
Yahiko chuckled. "Xien, you're lucky to study all alone. When you have a class this big, it's a mess most of the time. And you don't get the one on one time with your instructor like you do when you're alone."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, really."  
  
Kaoru glanced at her daughter just then. I think I know how to keep her busy.  
  
"Xien, come here."  
  
"Coming!!"  
  
She got up and raced to where her mother was stood and bowed.  
  
Kaoru bowed in return and addressed the class. "You will now try to get through Xien's defenses. I must warn you though, she is one of the best that I know."  
  
She handed Xien a shinai and whispered, "Use only the basics and go easy on them."  
  
Xien nodded in reply.  
  
As Kaoru moved away, she grinned wickedly and went into a defensive stance.  
  
A sixteen year old sighed irritably.  
  
"That's all you can supply? She isn't even going to be a challenge."  
  
Xien felt a familiar fury rising and she started to turn as red as her hair. She stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Are we gonna dance or what?"  
  
"I'm not even gonna try." He smirked slightly as she turned even more red. That should strike a chord.  
  
"You're just chicken."  
  
Meanwhile, Rian and Kenji were placing bets on who would last the longest.  
  
"I don't think that idiot knows who he's up against." Rian stated.  
  
They were drawn back into reality as Kaoru yelled, "Begin!!"  
  
"Get ready!! You're going down!!"  
  
The sixteen year old charged, bokken held before him. Xien shifted her weight to her right foot and tripped him with her left, and rapped him sharply on the back as he whizzed past.  
  
She stepped back into her defensive stance. "Next"  
  
The rest of the class stood silently, not wanting to go next.  
  
The sixteen year old slowly got up. "H-How did you beat me?"  
  
Xien turned back to him and lowered her shinai. Looking into his eyes, she saw confusion and........hurt.  
  
She smiled and held out her hand to help him up. He took her hand and stood up.  
  
"When you live with a Master of the Hiten Mitsurugi for most of your life, you learn to be quick."  
  
"You'll have to show me that move some time."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Pretty soon all but two were sent within the dojo with bumps and bruises, not one getting past Xien.  
  
"Hey Xien, Rian wants to get pumm-er he wants to challenge you."  
  
She looked at the sixteen year old and smirked. "Do you think he stands a chance?"  
  
"Not if I didn't."  
  
Rian trembled slightly as he assumed fighting stance. Xien assumed her stance as well.  
  
"Begin!"  
  
Rian charged off to the right, then dashed off to the left. Xien's eyes narrowed slightly as he did so.  
  
I can't take him lightly anymore. He's too good.  
  
She whirled as he aimed for her right shoulder. Bringing up her hilt, she rammed it into the side of his neck, then turned and did a quick arc to his chest.  
  
He stumbled back, trying to regain lost wind. Another took his place in the blink of and eye.  
  
The crimson haired blur hit her squarely under the jaw and forced her back.  
  
Xien regained her composure to find Kenji standing between her and Rian, a dangerous glint in his eyes.  
  
"You heard mom. Only basic moves and no offensive, just defensive."  
  
He charged and she parried.  
  
Kenshin, Sano, and Aoshi came out just to witness what came next. Kenshin's eyes widened slightly as his children fought.  
  
"Jeez Kenshin, your kids fight better than you did." Sano stated.  
  
Aoshi's eyes narrowed. "Look at his eyes. He is the true son of the Battousai."  
  
Sure enough, in the battle fury, Kenji's eyes had turned amber.  
  
"Kenji, Xien, stop!!!" Kaoru yelled as she ran between them.  
  
Kenji stood and stared at Xien, breathing heavily. He stood clutching his sword arm, blood seeping through his fingers. He had multiple scrapes and bruises all over his body as well.  
  
Xien stood facing him too. She stood with a hand to the side of her neck as she labored to breathe slightly. Blood seemed to pulse slightly with every breath.  
  
"You don't belong here anymore Xien. As far as I'm concerned, I have no sister."  
  
Her breath caught slightly at his words. Everyone was silent.  
  
"Don't even try to deny it Xien. You don't fit in here. You never did. Your expertise with the sword is knowing how to kill people!!! You're not afraid to kill if you have to. All you are is a cold blooded killer!!"  
  
The silence deepened. Almost everyone agreed with Kenji. Almost.  
  
The sixteen year old cursed under his breath. Dang, it wasn't supposed to go this way.  
  
"Rian, you don't believe this, do you?"  
  
His eyes narrowed as he clenched his fists. "I'm sorry Xien. Don't bother to come around to look after Sai tomorrow."  
  
**..**..  
  
Thunder crashed, taking no effect on her. Staring out into the rain from under the bridge, she reflected on what everyone had said, what Rian had said after everyone had left.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Rian, we need to talk."  
  
"No Xien, we don't."  
  
"But why do you think that way?"  
  
"You're not the same as you used to be. You've changed."  
  
*end Flashback*  
  
She squeezed her eyes shut at the thought of his last words. How have I changed?  
  
She felt a hand on her shoulder just then. Looking up, she came face to face with a sopping wet sixteen year old.  
  
"What're you doing out here in the rain?"  
  
She sighed and looked away.  
  
He noticed the bandage on her neck just then. "So, I see you got that stitched up."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Thinking about what Kenji said?"  
  
She nodded as he sat down next to her.  
  
"How could they have said that? How have I changed?" She squeezed her eyes shut again. "'Cause I don't think I have."  
  
"You're not a killer."  
  
She looked up. "What?"  
  
"I said you're not a killer. Rian and Kenji don't understand, but your heart is the sword. You put your very soul into all you do with swordfighting. I should know. Living with Hiko Seijuro does that to you."  
  
"How do you know I lived with Seijuro Hiko!?"  
  
He chuckled as she stared at him in alarm.  
  
"You remember a certain bully when you were about six or seven?"  
  
"Of course I-"  
  
She stopped as she turned as crimson as her hair.  
  
"YOU MEAN THAT WAS YOU!!!!! WHY I OUTTA-"  
  
He silenced her by putting a finger to her lips.  
  
"Glad to see you remember."  
  
"H-How did you find me?"  
  
He looked at her again. Only a light pink dusted her cheeks now.  
  
"I didn't find you. You found me."  
  
She crossed her arms and looked away sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah right. First you pick on me, then you won't leave me alone, then you save me, you wouldn't let anybody else pick on me......."  
  
He chuckled again. "You never could finish a sentence around me."  
  
He brushed a strand of hair off her forehead.  
  
"What're you do-"  
  
"Ssh. You were my pride and joy. I taught you all I know when it comes to living on the streets, and you learned it well. You're still the spitfire that I remember. Don't ever change Xien, I love you the way you are."  
  
He place his hand in the crook of her neck, leaned in, and gently placed his lips on hers.  
  
Her eyes flew open, then slowly closed as she enjoyed the warmth that swept through her.  
  
"He pulled away slightly and looked into her eyes. "return to Kyoto, where you belong. But first, let me hear my name again."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"What's up Eren?"  
  
**..**..  
  
Eren handed her her things as she boarded the train. It was about 9:00 pm and nobody knew where they were.  
  
He held her chin in his hand and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Have a safe trip. I'll take care of everything else, k?"  
  
"You bet. I'll give Hiko the scare of his life!!"  
  
She quieted down. "Follow as soon as you can, k?"  
  
You know I will."  
  
And with that, the train took off in to the night.  
  
**..**..  
  
Hiko woke to the smell of fire and tea. He got up as fast as his age and ego would allow, got dressed, and opened the door. He stared at the sight before him.  
  
A fire was going merrily in the morning sunlight. A frying pan lay next to two steaming cups of tea and a bottle of sake. A katana lay next to that, and next to that, a certain lovable red head. (guess who.^,^)  
  
"Baka?!"  
  
She looked up at Hiko and smiled.  
  
"I'm home Hiko, now have some tea with me on the eve of my birthday."  
  
Her eyes clouded over slightly with some memory. Happy birthday Kenji.  
  
He smirked and sat down.  
  
"Welcome home baka."  
  
AN/ Oh my gosh!!!!!! Finally another chapter!!!!!! And I have all of spring break to finish two chapters!!!! Yay!!!!!! I just loooooovvvvveeeee spring break. Get to sleep in, gon on dates with my boyfriend, get to sleep in, no homework, get to sleep in, finish drivers ed, get to sleep in, and get to hang out with friends!!! And did I mention that I get to sleep in? Thanx for reviewing lady!!!! I now have another guess. Some of the time it's sarah's yami, the rest of the time it's sarah!!!! I think I finally have it!!!! YaY!!!!!^,^ Well, I gots ta go!!!  
  
Luvs ya lots!!  
  
Destiny 


End file.
